1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser receiver, and more particularly, to a laser receiver for detecting the position of incidence of a beam of laser light thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser technology has become very popular in recent times. Laser has major advantages due to its high power, monochromaticity, collimation, and coherence. Therefore, laser is generally used in research and development, medical treatment, communication, information, and other industrial areas, not only benefiting people, but also promoting the overall development of related industries.
Lasers are commonly being used for long-distance measurements, such as a level measurement which makes use of the specific frequency of the laser for positioning. A laser is emitted, and the position of the laser is inspected visually. Since the distance measured by such visual inspection in a levelling measurement can only cover about 10 meters, conventional lasers cannot carry out long-distance measurements effectively. Therefore, there remains a need for effectively extending the measuring distance of a laser, for example, to over 50 meters.